The Origins of the Special Infected
by The Disciple of Herobrine
Summary: You may remember the Special infected and all their abilities. But did you ever wonder what they were like before the infection.


You ever wonder about the special infected? You know, the ones with special abilities. They look different than most zombies and are harder to kill. They may not be as common as the average zombie in left for dead, but there are quite a few. But what if I told you there was a story behind them. A reason as to how they got their mutations.

**Vince (hunter)**

If there was one word to describe Vince it would've been risktaker. Vince lived for the excitement of free running. Every morning he was in a rush. Multiple times he forgot to eat breakfast. Of course he welcomed the extra energy. He would surely make use of it. Despite this, Vince never really was a busy guy. He had a part time job that paid enough for his apartment. It was little effort. He used his energy for something else. Whenever he got the chance, he and his buddies got together. Vince was part of a group of active free runners. For those of you who aren't familiar with the term, freerunning is like climbing and jumping of objects and structures. That's exactly what he did. He enjoyed the sensation of being airborne or the possibility of plummeting to his death. To his friends he was a parkour master. But to others he was just an idiot. Taking unnecessary risks while jumping from building to building. Even his friends were starting to become worried. He was attempting more dangerous stunts which could end badly. They stopped admiring his bravery and decided to tell him to stop. He was endangering all of their lives since he dragged them along. They were all positive that if they didn't talk him out of it, parcour would be the death of him. But Vince got sick.

**Rebecca (spitter)**

Anyone who knew Rebecca would agree she was disgusting. Rebecca wasn't someone most people would hang around. Infact, everyone hated her. She was rude, bad mouthed, and bad looking. Not to mention, she didn't give a shit about her own hygiene. She hated everyone as well. Maybe someone would overlook her appearance if she wasn't so spiteful. Every time someone came to her door, she would scowl at them. Before they left, she would spit her chew at them. Her trailer was basically avoided. Now I'm not saying that people who live in trailers are like that. The reason she owned one was because she was probably to lazy to keep a job. She still got money. But every cent either went to toilet paper, or booze. You can probably guess which one she used the most. She wasn't as spiteful as she was a drunk. Some Days she'd walk, (or stumble) up to a salesman at her door and, how should I say this, mouth rape them. It was probably traumatising for the solicitor. Her breath reeked. There were still remains of alchohol in that shit hole that she called a mouth. There was probably more beer than saliva. Either way, for some f***ing reason, she still spat on them and threatened to shoot them. If she could she would try to chase them off but tired out easily. Anyone who met her always remembers her awful breath. The smell of Paps and tobacco mixed together. Not to mention there was a hint of vomit mixed in there. Yes she vomited from use of alcohol. All her teeth must've rotted away. Before alcohol could kill her though, Rebecca got sick.

**Kletus (tank)**

Kletus was somewhat fit for his age. Everyday of the weekend he spent going to the gym. He was a little self conscious about his muscle mass, but no one ever said anything. So he shrugged it off. There was no need to push his limits. _Everything's good_, he thought. Then someone must've said something to set him off. Something he couldn't ignore. Something that had to do with him being weak. Kletus took this way too personally. He kept trying to tell himself, _I'm not weak, I'm not weak_. Though not even the assurance of his friends could convince him he was fine. He became frantic, trying to prove himself. So he went to the gym more often. He stayed for longer hours, spending most of his time at the weightlifting section. Some say he went until his muscles bled. Even then he still wouldn't stop. He hated getting exhausted from his long workouts. It meant his body was fighting against him. That's what he thought. Kletus kept becoming more desperate in his attempts to prove himself. He was already a lot more fit. But it wasn't enough. Before anyone could talk him out of it, he got into using steroids. Only then did he feel like quitting. But he got grotesque. Every inch of his body bulged in agony. Any second, his skin was going to give out and it would just be a bloody mess. But Kletus got sick.

**David (Boomer)**

Probably the city's worst gluten, David was a complete pig. He had no self control when it came to eating. And he ate a lot. Everyday was the same thing. He cruised over to the nearest fast food restaurant, hobbled through the front door, and demanded their largest meal. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't supersized everything. And I mean everything! What he called a snack was probably a meal. Anyways, he was fat. And he didn't give two shits about his health. Doctors would discourage him from his overeating. In return, he just ignored them. Only thirteen people probably ever called him fat. Of course most just said it behind his back. He still ignored them. Thus his condition got worse. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for him to barf up his lunch right in the middle of the restaurant. He was every janitors worse enemy. Only his doctors knew how critical his cholesterol was. As a sidenote not one of his shirts fit. It was beyond disgusting seeing his belly button. It was probably the size of a golf ball at this point. But he still didn't notice. That said, David didn't even care about what it meant to be healthy. Everyone thought he should have died of a heart attack. But David got sick.

**Travis** **(Jockey)**

Travice was, how would you say it, creepy. He used to be a star football player back in high school. People loved seeing him leap over the other players. He was basically a celebrity back then. But now Travis was a shut in, living in a crappy apartment. He spent most of his time hunched over a computer with his hands around his you know what. His apartment could be described as dark, damp,and just plain gross. The whole place was a fucking pigsty. He wasn't the same man he was before. His athletic structure basically rotted away. He was even starting to bald. The sad hermit lived off of takeout. He probably only left his house three times. He had no life whatsoever. Time had done some pretty bad shit to him. One of the worst things he did to himself was his mistreatment of his lips. Travis licked his lips constantly. Whether it was on the computer or when he was asleep, he kept licking. Then, he got into something even worse: crack. All his life was about was porn and drugs. And even though he was a shut in, Travis got sick.

**Adam (Charger)**

Adam was never satisfied with his life. He dealt with hard labor everyday. Sure the job paid well, but his efforts went unnoticed. He worked overtime at the factory trying to make an extra buck. Though what was the point. He was never employee of the month. He was so sure he worked harder than everyone else. His right arm was always in pain after hanging up rack after rack of beef. That wasn't the only strain he put on his arm. He would usually chase people off his property at high speed and attempt to pummel them. Every saturday night he and his buds from work would drive to the nearest bar and try to score on some girls. Sadly, Adam was always one to strike out. So he spent everynight masterb**ing. Though his life wasn't that bad. He had friends and a job. Unlike the others, he avoided the use of drugs. The only problem he had was muscle growth. The only reason hadn't gotten in trouble with the cops was because he never actually assaulted the people who came to his door. All he could do was chase them away. Despite his good health, Adam got sick.

**Theo (smoker)**

Theo never expected it to get this bad. After all he was told he still turned to smoking. And no not smoking as in what you do to salmon. I mean inhaling smoke out of a cigarette. Why did he start anyway? He remembered the time when he was in high school a doctor came over and presented to the class a human lung. The lung of someone who smoked. It was blackened and caked with some strange mucus. It withered at the touch. It was certainly disgusting. But years later he's sitting on his porch with a cigarette in his mouth, the pack not to far from where he was. He hated these things. What was so good about inhaling the entrails of a dried up plant. He had to admit though. He had to admit though, when he first started, Theo was dealing with some serious depression. They helped for a while, but not long enough. He knew he was going down a bad path. He kept thinking back to that black lung. His must've looked like that now if not worse. Disgusting habit. He wanted to do something about it but couldn't manage one day without one. Rehab seemed like the only option now. Theo finished up his last pack and went back inside. The next day Theo was met with terrible news: he had throat cancer. Apparently a tumor was building up in his lower throat. Like most, the information devastated him. He should've stopped a long time ago. He didn't waste any time getting to the doctor. He asked how bad it was but was met with uncertainty. "I'll see what I can do," the doctor assured him handing him some pills. Theo stopped smoking immediately yet the effects of cancer were already taking place. First, his skin started to boil. Then his left eye started to weaken. Before he knew it, he was coughing furiously. A nasty cough that sounded painful. The pills helped but didn't keep him from going to the hospital. Everything was getting worse for Theo. His intestines had even failed on him. Everyone was expecting him to die within a matter of time. But before cancer could pull the plug, Theo got sick.

**Jennifer (The Witch)**

Jennifer's story is probably the most tragic. It is sad to know how she became so sad. How everything turned that one day. A day that will always be imprinted on her mind. Jennifer was dragged out of her home against her will by some psychopath. No matter how much she kicked and screamed she couldn't change anything. At no point had Jennifer ever experienced such terror. After being tied up, the evil man drove her to the warehouse where her nightmares began. She cried silently, already knowing what was to come. Tonight, however, she was locked up without any bed or food. She lay awake knowing what was to come. She cried. The next day she got a good look at the man. He was strong enough to crush her. But his most notable feature was his eyes. They were hungry and crazed. The look of them frightened her. He spoke with a demonic voice. Jennifer had no choice but to obey. He didn't hesitate to make demands. He took everything from her. Jennifer was stripped leaving only a pair of panties and a tank top. She stood there shivering as the awful man looked at her. Then she endured the worst. She was raped. The man showed no remorse and no mercy. For weeks she was forced to do degrading actions. She was less than human to him. No matter how much she struggled, she could not escape. All she could do was sob. But it didn't make any difference. This monster scarred her mentally and physically. During the times he used her for his own pleasure there was no bed involved only a cold, coarse, concrete floor. Jennifer constantly tried to crawl away but was pulled back, her fingers scratching against the ground. She lost the tips of her fingers doing this. The bone was showing. Everyday she was covered with the stench of blood and sweat. No one knew what hell she had been through. The monster who did this to her deserved to die. But before he could, Jennifer got sick.

Hope you guys enjoyed this. I named one of the infected after me.


End file.
